The Origin of Gilibird
by A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian
Summary: At first, everything is fine between Mattie and Gilbert. But then she begins to wonder what Gilibird is, exactly... Includes Prussia x Fem-Canada! Please enjoy, and review! Any tips on writing PruCan would be lovely ! Crack/fluff..


**THE ORIGIN OF GILIBIRD.**

**Made by me, for me.**

**And maybe my readers, too~**

**WARNING: IS FLUFFY, AND POINTLESS.**

**The theme song for this is Mein Gott. (I love that song~)**

**(I sadly do not own Hetalia, a Japanese man does... But I do own my genderbendings! Do not steal, and do not flame.)**

**Interactive links! I don't own those either.. my art is even worse than my fanfiction...**

* * *

It didn't really matter what they did, or how they did it. Madeline and Gilbert were always together.

It started when he met her at a meeting, and he was the only one who noticed her there. So at every meeting since then, Gilbert would always sit with Madeline. They became pretty chummy in Gilbert's eyes.

Henceforth, when she brought him Maple syrup for Valentine's day, he confirmed this feeling in him as love. He denied it for a while. Partially because he still wanted to think that he had a chance with a certain Hungarian woman. Partially because she was sweeter then the maple syrup he gave her ever could be. And partially because she had 'huge tracks of land', and he didn't want her to think he liked her for those.. uh.. that.. whatever.

She didn't really mean anything by it, she was only trying to be a good neighbor. Yes, she lived halfway across the world from him. And yes, he did act like an obnoxious little child, bent on the fact that he was awesome. Self proclaimed, she may add.

He knew she was awesome. That point of awesome where she was awesome enough for him.

He did scare her slightly when he first met her. His unusual eye and hair color was the main thing. She became immune to it quickly, though. Because every day, he would come over for pancakes. She didn't know why he did at first, but she didn't mind. She enjoyed spending time with him. The ex-nation would speak of battles long since had, enemies long since defeated, and times long since passed. No, he wasn't any more harmful then Kumajanji.

Eventually, he got the guts to fess up to her. He told her how he felt, not leaving out a detail. When he was finished, he closed his eyes, expecting to be hit by a frying pan. But when that didn't happen, he opened his eyes to see the Canadian in tears. She told him she loved him too, and they hit it off from there.

Altogether, there was only one thing about him that bugged her. No, it wasn't his flaws, even though most women would say it is. It wasn't his ... charming personality. Nor was it his constant drabble about his five meters.

It was that little yellow bird on his head.

It bothered her to no end wondering why one such as him kept such a tiny little thing. It was the complete opposite of his personality..

So one day, she mustered the guts up to ask.

It was one of those days when you don't particularly do anything. When he would lean on her, and she would stoke her fingers lovingly through his white locks... so it seemed like there wouldn't be any possible negative reaction to what she was going to ask. Not that there ever were. He was as sweet as a little lamb around her.

"Gilbert.." She started. He opened his blood red eyes to put his full attention on her. "What is Gilibird to you?"

He sat up, not sure how to answer. "What? Awesome comprehends, but doesn't understand.."

She missed his warmth, but couldn't back down now. She genuinely wanted to know why. "Besides the fact that those are the same things, I'm basically asking how you came upon him, eh. I mean.. you always talk about being some 'awesome' war hero and stuff, but isn't that a bit emasculating for you? Eh?"

Prussia shook his head. "No, Gilibird here is awesome!" He picked the little yellow bird off of his head, and plopped it in Mattie's cupped hand. It cheeped happily, looking at them through shiny black eyes. "You remember what I said about my glory days?"

Mattie rolled her eyes. "I think you've told me enough times about them.." Repeatedly.

He patted her head, avoiding the sensitive curl. "Listening to my awesome stories is awesome, right? Now back in the good old days, I had my own flag, army, land, the whole shebang!" He got a misty look in his eyes that made Mattie blush. He really was too cute..

He pulled his laptop out of nowhere, and pulled up a picture of his flag. "You see that awesome bird on the flag?"

She nodded. "It's the Prussian Eagle, right?"

He pulled up a picture of a painting, along with a sketch, and pointed at them. "And what do you think this awesome bird is?"

(browse . deviantart . com / ?q =hetalia prussia with eagle&order = 9&offset=24#/d2fjb8s)

(browse . deviantart . com / ?q= prussian eagle &order=9&offset=72# / d2ojwho)

She answered without thinking. "Eh? They're the bird on the flag."

He smiled. "Do you get it yet?"

She shook her head. "Sadly, no."

He groaned. Then he took his laptop back, began typing away, and pulled up a second picture.

He turned it towards her, looking a bit smug. "Can you see what it is now?"

She sweatdropped. "It looks like you're riding the eagle's back..."

He looked at it, unamused. "Wait-.. WHAT? WHERE'D THE AWESOMER PICTURE GO?"

(browse . deviantart . com / ?qh = §ion=&q=hetalia+prussia+with+prussian+eagle# / d1xblfg)

He typed furiously for a few more minutes, and Mattie sat patiently. She petted the little bird in her hand while she waited. He finally gave up with a loud, "WHHYYY? It was such an awesome picture too..." He looked at Mattie sadly. "I lost the awesome picture.. so you'll have to deal with some fan art kinda stuff.."

She gave him a fake punch in the shoulder. "Nah, that's fine, Gil."

The little Gilibird peeped in her hands, as if to tell Gilbert to hurry up.

It seemed to work.

"Ok, and so, you have the image of that awesome bird in your head?" She nodded. "The first one, not the one with me-"

She interrupted him. "I really don't see what this has to do with Gilibird.."

He smiled. "Don't you see? It has everything to do with Gilibird!" He gave her a radiant smile that made her heart skip a beat, and pushed the laptop towards her once again. "Gilibird IS the Prussian Eagle, Mattie!"

(browse . deviantart . com / ?qh=§ion= &q=hetalia+prussia+with+eagle# / d2pvm60)

She looked at the pictures, then the little bird in her hand. It cheeped, then flew back onto Prussia's head. He looked at her, smirking.

"So let me get this straight.. " She rubbed her head. "That," She pointed at Gilibird, "Is the great Prussian eagle?" He nodded, a smile forming on his face. "And the reason he's so small is because?.."

"Go on~" He said, encouraging her to continue.

He was dragging this out, she thought. "Is it because you aren't in power anymore?"

Prussia jumped up. "Hot diggity damn, Gilibird! She realized it! (Even though I practically gave her the fucking answer..) Now I havta give the girl a prize~" Then he picked her up kissed her forehead. "TO THE ICE CREAM JOINT!"

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY FOREVER AFTER.

WITH ICE CREAM.

* * *

**Yeah, I just gave up at the end. I think you can tell. Don't blame me, I wrote this while I was dead asleep somewhere between midnight and 5 am. xD -is still out of it-**

**The beginning is the typical PruCan from how I see it, Fluff and Pancakes..**

**But if you didn't get it, I imagine that Gilibird was the great Prussian eagle. Can you see it? And then when Preuben here lost his nationly powers, so did Gilibird. IT MAKES SENSE IF YOU THINK ABOUT IT~! (Do you think that Kuma would become a baby bear if that happened to Canada?)**

**Well, I've updated for today! And I needed practice writing PruCan as well, so it's a win-win situation! Not that I did it well, but any tips for when I write another (better) one?**

**I want to dedicate this to Hani-tan and her RPers, because they're just freaking awesome people~**

**Thank you for reading, please stay awesome!**

(~ ^ 7^)~

**Please review if you enjoyed this, because it makes me so happy when people do! If you didn't enjoy it, don't review. **

**Da?**


End file.
